just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Feeling
'' |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) Hard ( ) |effort=Intense |nogm=2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) |mc='JD4' Classic/Extreme JDU 2017-2018 Classic/Extreme 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= to (Classic) to (Extreme) |gc= to (Classic) (Extreme) |lc= (Classic/Extreme) (Post-''JD4'') (Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt=Extreme Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 115 (Classic) 196 (Extreme) 85 (Mashup) |kcal=28 |dura=4:10 |nowc = GoodFeeling |audio = |perf= Nick Mukoko (Classic) Mehdi Kerkouche (Extreme)}} "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits as a part of version 1.1 update. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The Classic routine consists of a man that is wearing a purple and pitch black cap, a purple shirt, a black and green camouflage jacket with green sleeves, black-and-green shoes, and black pants. At the techno instrumental, his outfit will flash different colors, while his shoes change to yellow and red. At the final chorus, his cap and shirt turn blue, his jacket turns green with yellow sleeves, and his shoes turn yellow and green. Extreme The Extreme Version consists of a man that has blue hair and is wearing a blue and purple checker-plaid button-down shirt, with only the top button being connected, also wearing a purple shirt underneath. He wears dark blue jeans and blue and teal sneakers. At the techno instrumental, his hair turns white, his skin and undershirt turn black, with his buttoned shirt having a black base and color changing plaid. His pants and shoes also turn black. Background Classic The dancer is in a large dark area with large lights and stereos. At one point during the song, there is a reflected light that looks like the dancer. Extreme The Extreme background has the same layout as the Mashup and Party Master Mode background for Just Dance 4, which is a dotted screen with slow smoke behind. The dots are a color changing rainbow spectrum. Unlike the Mashup backgrounds, the floor flashes white lights and the smoke changes colors. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stretch out both of your arms in 45° in front of the screen. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your chin. Goodfeeling gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Goodfeeling_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Goodfeeling gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Goodfeeling_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your back backwards while swaying your arms. Gold Move 2: Make a fast salute with your right arm. Gold Move 3: Point to the screen with both hands. Goodfeelingalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Goodfeelingalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Goodfeelingalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Goodfeelingalt_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Goodfeelingalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Goodfeelingalt_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia General *''Good Feeling'' is the first song by Flo Rida in the game. *"God" has been censored from the song due to it being considered as "taking God's name in vain". *This song was featured in the music video for Justin Bieber's song Beauty And A Beat for a few split scenes. *This song samples "Levels" by Avicii and "Something's Got a Hold on Me" by Etta James. *The version of the song used is the Alice version, which is why the song sounds different during the chorus. Classic *The Classic dancer's third jacket was also seen in Safe And Sound. The fourth switched dancer wears this jacket. **This means that the dancer originally was not going to change colored outfits. *The coach from the Classic routine was going to have dark blue pants instead of black. *At the 0:40 mark in the official Ever After High video "The Wonderlicious Dance Off", the white knight performs a move from the Classic routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csLYmBA7zdM Extreme *The Extreme dancer's color scheme changes to a lighter one near the end of the routine. **The dancer's icon shows him in those colors. Gallery Game Files Goodfeeling.jpg|''Good Feeling'' Goodfeelingalt.jpg|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) Goodfeeling cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach GoodfeelingALT cover albumcoach.png|Extreme's Album Coach Tex1 128x128 409e4eed6f223e87 14.png|album background Beta Elements good feeling beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 goodfeelingdancer.jpg|Beta color scheme Others Wantuback_easteregg_3.png|Appearance in Want U Back Videos Official Music Video Flo Rida - Good Feeling Official Video Good Feeling (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 Good Feeling - Flo Rida 'Extreme' Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling (EXTREME) - 5 stars Category:Songs in version 1.1 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Extremes Category:Solos